


In Serenity, in Storm

by WandaHoya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Dom Remus Lupin, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Sub Sirius Black, Wolfstar Big Bang 2019, blowjob, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandaHoya/pseuds/WandaHoya
Summary: Things are intense among the Marauders: Intimidating study pressure, a riot in the library and a lousy liar who would do anything for his best friend. Luckily it's nothing that a proper amount of intimacy, love and fierce sex couldn't fix between Remus and Sirius.





	1. Daylight Breaks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [#25](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/481129) by ArtByTart. 



> [The amazing art](https://wolfstarbigbang.dreamwidth.org/14887.html) by Tart.
> 
> I was lucky to get to claim the artwork I adored the most when all the magnificent art came out. Tart's art is enchanting, Remus and Sirius are illustrated vividly and the intimacy between the boys portrayed so beautifully. I wanted to show a close up of that moment with my text too. So the fic came out as a depiction of an intimate moment, and a revisit to the more heated day before to give some background to the story. 
> 
> Thanks to my awesome betareader Remus M Lupin who did marvelous job with my text again. They are priceless to me <3
> 
> And special super thanks for the mods of WSBB! You've taken so good care of us. I'm so happy you darlings organize this.

Surrounded by the air of sweet serenity, he lifts his head to see the other one’s bare chest rise and fall in perfect tranquility. Such a beautiful moment, just to lie there next to him and listen to his deep, relaxed breathing. 

_ An oddly misplaced rhythm for one who is never in peace, _ he thinks, smiling to his notion. He lets his hand brush softly over his cheek, helping a stray strand of silky black hair out of his handsome face. 

_ Fuck, he’s so perfect, _ Remus thinks letting his head collapse back on the soft pillow next to Sirius.

 

A streak of light peeks between the crimson drapes of their fourposter, revealing the breaking daylight. He resists the temptation to wake Sirius, settling instead to nuzzle his neck, trying to reach as close to his boyfriend as he can. Remus is happy, so happy that he feels like the happiness will tear him to pieces. 

_ Violently happy, _ Remus reflects,  _ how bittersweet that happiness actually hurts. _

 

He continues smiling at his sleeping boyfriend, admiring him and savouring the calm and tranquil moment at his hands. He lets his thoughts pay a quick visit to yesterday’s memories when it had been stormy.


	2. Quit the Show

“Are you sure you read that thoroughly enough, Moony?”

 

Remus winced. He didn’t even bother to lift his eyes to look at Sirius across the study desk. For the past twenty minutes Sirius had been squirming on his chair like he was sitting on a beehive. The raw spring sunshine was pouring in from the library’s windows and it was easy to see that the increased light and warmness had an impact on Sirius; he was being constantly anxious, and if you asked Remus, he was being constantly annoying too. However today, much to Remus’ displeasure, he just had to distract the others’ studying.

 

Remus knew Sirius well enough to acknowledge that it was usually better to ignore him rather than give him the attention he was craving for. To carry out his nonchalant appearance, Remus turned to the next page on his book pretending to be able to concentrate on Defence Against the Dark Arts despite Sirius trying to irritate him.

“Can you bury that nose any deeper in that book just not to miss anything? I think you can, you’re talented in that way. Prongs, what do you think?”

“Shut up already, you idiot,” James scoffed at his best friend, though not bothering to hide his apparent amusement. Remus was counting on Madam Pince to come to their rescue and throw Sirius out of the library at any moment now.

 

“It’s not like we all can afford to screw up our N.E.W.T.s”, Peter interjected sounding uncharastically prickly. Usually Peter was pretty easy-going and nearly always welcoming all the distraction any of the other Marauders were providing, especially if it offered a chance to skive off from school work. But Remus understood what Peter was going through at the moment, and he agreed with him wholeheartedly. Their years of fooling around had come to an end and it was time to take their final tests and show what they had learned to prove that they were competent wizards. It was bound to bring in some pressure. At least if you were a normal teenager.

“Apparently such privileges are reserved for some rich pure-blood idiots, I would assume,” Peter continued, spatting the words venomously towards Sirius. Remus sighed inwardly, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Now he knew he just had to get in to it. Sirius wouldn’t let Peter’s outburst go unnoticed and soon he and Peter would be throwing hexes at each other if Remus didn’t step in between them. Slowly he opened his eyes and threw a sharp look at Peter, trying to intimidate him to back off from Sirius. Although Remus was being more than sympathetic towards Peter in the situation, he had gone too far with his ugly choice of words and there was no need to stir up an unnecessary fight with Sirius, even if he was being a huge jerk at the moment.

 

But one look at Peter’s round face made it very clear he had already gone beyond the point of letting go. Anger had brought a pink shade on his cheeks and his big blue eyes were storming with anxiety and anger. Remus let his glance slowly slide to Sirius across the desk. His gray stare was challenging Peter. He was lounging on the desk, his chest laid on top of some pile of scrolls he had been revising muggle studies from. His black hair was in a messy bun and he had stuck his and Remus’ quills in it just for the fun of it. It hadn’t made Remus laugh, on the contrary he had found it irritating but he had let it go hoping that Sirius would keep on his small stupid jests and eventually calm down. Remus had been wrong.

 

“Oi fuck you! It’s disinherited poor bloody idiot for you, Wormy,” Sirius answered while straightening his posture on his chair, ironically subconsciously gaining some of that aristocratic mannerism and noble essence in his presence that Sirius himself loathed so much in his family,

“I told you not to refer me as a pure-blood, you son of--”

 

“Pads,” Remus interrupted him locking his gaze with Sirius, giving him a look that was feisty and full of warning undertones he knew Sirius would pick up. Things were about to escalate and Remus didn’t want it to. At that instant Sirius’ cool gray eyes darted to meet Remus’. He rose from his seat, standing up tall. A smug smile crept on Sirius’ lips as he couldn’t hide how pleased he was to have finally succeeded to engage his boyfriend’s undivided attention as he hovered over their desk, eyeing Remus down. Remus kept his presence calm, not letting Sirius to intimidate him.

“Peter meant to be witty, that’s all, Padfoot. You on the other hand--”

“Moony, I am perfectly capable of speaking for myself,” Peter snapped cutting Remus off, still eyeing Sirius sourly. Reluctantly Sirius turned his glance back to Peter, looking like he was about to say something that would rile up the breach between the two of them even more. It was exactly what Remus wanted to avoid but he knew he was helpless with them now. They were way beyond the point of return and the atmosphere around their study desk had drastically changed.

 

“I’ll come with you, Padfoot” James said valiantly, standing briskly up while closing _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ with a loud thud. Apparently James had also picked up on the change of tone among them and understood that Sirius needed to be escorted out of the library before things would escalate even worse.

“Thanks Prongs, but I asked my dear Moony here,” Sirius said coolly, pushing James back onto his chair. Remus’ eyes had never left Sirius. He saw right through Sirius’ intense stare and agitated body language that he was frustrated and he craved for throwing himself into some sort of heated fight or wild riot. Remus wasn’t in the mood for either of them.

“I’m not coming, Sirius. Can’t you see I’m busy?” Remus growled, finally letting his eyes detach from Sirius and trying to get engrossed with the book again. Or at least look like he was.

“Come on Padfoot, let’s go. I really need the fresh air,” James still tried, jerking Sirius’ arm, but Sirius didn’t move. He was still staring at Remus, looking sullen. But soon his expression softened and he flashed out a sly smile.

“You don’t need to cram, Remus, you know what you are--”

 

The insides of Remus started to boil at that instant. Sirius was being a huge jerk. Remus was too stressed about exams. Being a werewolf it was hardly a walk in the park to get a full time job in the wizarding world, not to mention if getting any part time job either. And the war that was looming right behind the corner didn’t help it. Not to mention he didn’t dare to consider how he would ever be able to manage his condition outside Hogwarts. Of course his parents had their means but it wasn’t the same thing as the Shrieking Shack or the nocturnal adventures with his three best animagus friends. And he wasn’t going to stay with his parents forever. All four Marauders were going to leave Hogwarts after this Spring and continue living their adult lives, all the others getting proper jobs and Remus...what was Remus going to do?

 _Yes, it probably is true that I don’t need to study,_ Remus reflected bitterly, thinking that it wouldn’t make any difference even if he failed all the N.E.W.T.s as he was a werewolf and no one needed him.

_A fucking werewolf. No one wants one._

 

Remus was suddenly furious. He slammed the book shut and something in him made him grab it with both of his hands and bang it on the table while he started to shout at Sirius, completely forgetting about their surroundings.

“Really, Pads? I don’t need to cram because of what I am?”

“Merlin, Remus, calm down! Sirius didn’t--” James tried but Remus was too angry to take heed in his words.

“Well congratulations, you’re absolutely right! I don’t need to take the exams because I’m a bloody --”

James was quicker than a thought when he sprang up from his seat, making his chair crash with a loud smash as the solid wooden backrest collided with the stony floor of the library. He had drawn his wand out and he jinxed Remus, forcing his mouth shut. Remus looked perplexed at first, but his emotions changed quickly in to rage as he realized what James had done to him. Sirius let out a small laugh, but it was the wrong, gloaty kind of chuckle that didn’t relieve the tension. On the contrary, Peter slowly stood up from his chair looking in turns at all the other Marauders. Their study afternoon certainly had turned into something none of them could have imagined earlier.

 

“Why am I not surprised that it’s you four depraved ones again, messing my library.”

It was Madam Pince, looking like she was about to murder them.

“Don’t you worry Madam P, no books were harmed,” Sirius tried to joke, but she didn’t laugh.

“Didn’t I just catch you last week snooping around the forbidden bookshelves?”

“Well that was last week, I have improved my behaviour a lot since then, Madam P,” Sirius hurried to answer, conjuring his most charmant smile on his face. Unfortunately Sirius’ charm never got to Madam Pince.

“It most certainly doesn’t seem like it, Mr. Black.”

“Hey, today it was all Prongs -- I mean Mr. Potter here, getting so scared about this book - look it’s about the dark arts,” Sirius said tapping the book James had been studying,

“He just couldn’t help knocking the chair over, that’s how scared he was,” Sirius japed grinning so obnoxiously at Madam Pince that it was easy to see right through him. James tried to play along nodding fervently beside Sirius but it didn’t seem to be helpful.

“Yes, Madam Pince, no books were harmed, I solemnly swear!”

Madam Pince frowned at them while letting her glance hit everyone of them in turn, like her eyes alone were capable of reveal those who mistreat the books she so devotedly protected. Finally her eyes stopped back at Sirius.

“Out of here, the lot of you. No noise in my library!”

 

Peter slammed his fist on the desk and cursed heavily, standing up in a heated manner. Madam Pince turned to him to give an angry hiss at his direction but Peter didn’t seem to care, which too was an oddly bold move from their usually quiet friend.

“Why is it that it’s always you who screws up and we need to suffer for that also?!” He yelled angrily pointing at Sirius, and for some reason, maybe to emphasize his words, he threw the pile of of scrolls Sirius had been studying on the floor.

“HOW DARE YOU!” Madam Pince shouted at Peter, but it was too late as he already was storming out of the library.

“Well, what are you waiting for? OUT! And you can tell to that vulgar friend of yours that principal Dumbledore will most certainly hear about this awful misconduct that took place today.”

 

Remus was raging inside. He agreed with Peter, it was Sirius and his incomprehensible mood swings that should have gotten the blame and suffer the consequences. He felt especially sorry as Peter was in the danger of ending up in detention.

 _Wormy just wanted to study, like the rest of us,_ Remus thought annoyed. As they had exited the library, James finally lifted the spell he had cast from Remus.

“What the fuck, Prongs?” Remus demanded as they started to wander in the hallway, James inbetween the quarreling couple.

“I...I was just worried that...you’d mention your _furry little problem_ , that’s all.”

“That was unnecessary, thank you very much. I wasn’t going to say _it,_ ” Remus snapped, giving James a push. James laughed it off with his easy-going, soft chuckle that was usually just the kind of gesture that would wash the earlier tension between the Marauders off. But not today.

“Just a precaution then,” James offered, but as he noticed Remus didn’t warm to James’ charm he continued:

“I care about you, Moony. You can hate me for many reasons but not for that,” James said winking his eye. Remus sullenly glanced past James at Sirius, who was walking oddly quiet next to James, his eyes fixed on the floor in front of him.

“Why didn’t you hex his big mouth when the whining started, then?” Remus continued whisking his head towards Sirius. Before James could answer Sirius himself took part in the conversation.

“I was just trying to say that you’re already the best,” he said slowly, not lifting his eyes from the floor, “So you don’t need to study for the N.E.W.T.s.”

 

Remus watched James smile sweetly at Sirius and wrap his arm around his shoulders. It was always the two of them on the same side, no matter what. Maybe it was the stress or maybe it was Sirius’ Spring madness that had gotten into Remus too, but Remus realized he wasn’t ready to let go of it. Not just yet.

“Yeah, right,” he snorted, as he was unable to come up with anything more eloquent. Right after he had let the retort slip out of his mouth he felt like he could’ve left it unsaid. It was the right time to let go of the quarrel, not to waste energy in continuing it. He knew that this was the moment where he could quit the show and put a stop to Sirius' antics with a simple act of kindness.

 

He offered a small, apologetic smile towards Sirius, as Sirius cautiously turned to peek at Remus. Sirius’ whole face seemed to suddenly lit up due to the subtle gesture he offered to his boyfriend.

“Awww,” James cooed in between them, wrapping his arm around Remus also and squeezing them both.

“Aren’t we all one happy band again,” James sighed happily. Remus couldn’t help but to widen his smile.

“Let’s go then, Moony,” Sirius said, sounding like the normal, perky and persistent Sirius again. He shook James’ arm off from his shoulder and reached to grab Remus’ palm. Remus instinctively looked around to see if anyone saw them in the hallway, ready to jerk the hold off. But then again the manner was probably subtle enough, Sirius was anyway quite a touchy person, and James was still in between them.

“No. You two go. I’ll find Peter and we continue to study for the exams.”

Remus pulled his hand away and took the Marauders’ Map out of his pocket to find Peter’s dot heading towards the Gryffindor tower.

“See you at dinner,” he said to James and Sirius and turned around to leave before either of them could resist him.

 

“Hey Moony,” he heard Sirius yell after him. He stopped and turned around, flashing a heartily smile at his boyfriend.

“Yes?”

“Fuck you.”

Sirius twirled around on his heels and strode to the opposite way with long, obviously upset strides. Remus looked at James, feeling puzzled. James shrugged and let his index finger rotate next to his temple to gesture Sirius was insane, before he worded a silent _sorry_ with his mouth and turned around to hurry after Sirius. Remus let out an agitated grunt before he turned into his own direction deciding to forget Sirius for the rest of the day.


	3. Move in to Cover

Remus notices Sirius’ eyes moving. They’re still shut, but there definitely is some movement behind the closed eyelids. Remus rises to lean on his other elbow, tracing Sirius’ bare chest with his fingers. Sirius’ lips turn into a lazy smile as his other hand grabs Remus’ hand, demanding it to stop with its strong grip. He keeps his eyes still closed, like his eyelids are just too heavy to be open. Or maybe the peeking daylight is too bright for him. 

 

He lets the hand stay on the chest though, keeping the firm grip of the wrist. Without opening his eyes Sirius turns his head towards Remus as he says with a drowsy voice:

“Stop it, it’s tickling me.”

“I’m so sorry, Padfoot,” Remus says softly, lowering his face to press a light kiss on Sirius’ earlobe. He continues to plant little kisses on his lover, descending to his neck and chasing his jawline until he reaches to his lips. 

“Good morning, love,” Remus mutters pressing his lips on Sirius’. Sirius keeps on smiling against Remus’ lips, before he opens them letting Remus’ tongue wander in. 

 

They detach from each other and Sirius still refuses to open his eyes. He tries to pull the duvet over his face but Remus doesn’t let him.

“Rise and shine, gorgeous,” Remus says. Sirius shakes his head lazily.

“You should know how I get when I don’t get my beauty sleeps,” Sirius murmurs, letting his head turn to the other side.

“All cranky and snappy,” Remus says, brushing Sirius’ collarbone with his hand.

“Precisely,” Sirius nods, trying to cease Remus’ hand again but Remus dodges.

“I should move under cover then,” Remus chuckles diving under their duvet.


	4. Good Fight

“You need advice _from me_ with your problem with Lily?” Remus asked repeatedly, looking suspiciously at James,

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Prongs.”

James shrugged and pushed his hands even more further down in his pockets, keeping his glance strictly at the ground in front of them, not looking at Remus at all. James was such a lousy liar.

 

After Sirius’ angry storming off, Remus had managed to find Peter, and they studied together for an hour and a half in the Gryffindor common room. They had just opened the seventh book of _The Standard Book of Spells_ -series when James had stormed in and practically dragged Remus out of the tower and the castle in to the sunny April afternoon. Although Remus was agitated that his studies had been cut off again, he had to admit it felt good to feel the warming sun on his cheeks and the smell of the waking nature in his nose. But it was painfully obvious that James was up to something and Remus didn’t need that much of deductive reasoning to figure out it was one way or another leading to Sirius.

 

“Yeah. I just...I figured that because you and Lily are such close mates and...maybe you could help,” James stammered, nervously pulling his hands out of his pockets to run them through his messy hair before he tucked them back.

 _Prongs, are you even trying to feed me that,_ Remus thought himself, smiling inwardly. Unlike Remus, who had been lying about his condition ever since he could remember, James lacked all the cunning slyness that one needed to possess in order to produce formidable untruths. Of course, for James, there was some extra challenge attached to it, as he was trying to deceive one of his best friends, with whom he has been living with the most part of the year for the last six and half semesters. Even for Remus it might be hard. On the other hand, the fact that you knew thoroughly your object could also be an advantage when there was a need to stretch the truth.

 _Sweet, straightforward James,_ Remus shook his head, recalling how James was always stammering with his words and doing his best to avoid the eye contact when he tried to lie. Like he was afraid his eyes would scream the truth. Remus decided to give James a run for his money though. He would play along and see where it all would lead.

 

“I help gladly, my dear friend,” Remus said patting James to the back,

“But you need to understand I’m not letting you to exploit the friendship I share with Lily,” he added as he let James lead him towards the Whomping Willow, trying to show some strictness in his voice. Remus knew James would expect some resistance from him. Principles. Boundaries. Submitting to the expectation and not getting too eagerly on his board would give James the false feeling that Remus was buying his excuse. That was the proper kind of lying Remus was so good at.

“Of course not, Moony! Not at all. Thanks,” James said uptightly, not sounding relieved nor any other way affected.

 _That was another mistake James did,_ Remus reflected in his mind, _he should have tried to fake some emotion in his lies._ They walked another minute in silence and Remus wondered where James was taking him.

 

“So, Prongs. Tell me about your problem,” Remus encouraged as James seemed to have forgotten that they were supposed to be in the middle of a conversation about his issue with his girlfriend.

“Huh? Problem? Oh yeah the problem. I’ll explain when we’re in.”

It was not until now that Remus realized that James was not taking him towards the Willow’s direction but he was actually taking him in to the Shrieking Shack. It was a bad idea in the middle of a day when someone could see them entering the passage.

 _Sirius...stupid stupid Sirius,_ Remus winced mentally.

“Prongs...we shouldn’t be entering in the bright daylight,” Remus hissed.

“We’ll be careful,” James said, grasping Remus’ wrist before Remus could whirl around and vanish back to the castle.

“Please, Moony. I wouldn’t ask if...erhm if it wasn’t very important,” he stuttered, and Remus fought the urge to roll his eyes.

_You mean you wouldn’t ask if Sirius hadn’t made you._

Remus was toying with the idea of telling James that he saw right through him and his lousy lying attempts and that he knew it was all just some Sirius’ scheme to get back at him. Something in Remus stopped him from doing that; he was curious, he was game. He had to admit to himself he actually wanted to see how all this would play out. Maybe Sirius had come up with something clever.

 

“Why can’t we stay here outside? Look, there is no one near to hear us,” Remus said gesturing around them with his free hand,

“I must say Prongs I truly enjoy the gentle Spring breeze caressing my cheeks.”

Remus knew the poetic figure of speech about the wind had probably been a bit too much, but then again James seemed to be in such distress about getting Remus in to the Shack that he didn’t pay any special attention to Remus’ words.

“Yes the breeze. I-I think I’m catching a cold,” James explained.

“Well, I’m sorry I didn’t notice Prongs!” Remus yelled, placing his hand on James’ forehead as if he was measuring his fever. James gave few coughs to back up his story. Remus was very proud of James for finally putting some acting in his performance.

“A cold huh? Of course we should go into shelter then.”

For a second James looked relieved but as Remus continued his expressions stiffened again.

“Alright. But you should start talking about your problem right now. I might have to take you to Madam Pomfrey if that cough get worse.”

“Huh, no Madam Pomfrey, please! But yeah you’re right, on to my...errr problem...H-how should I say this...I-I…”

Remus watched the other boy squirm in front of him. Remus almost pitied him, but in a second he remembered that being Sirius’ arrend was something James had probably willingly volunteered. As far as Remus knew, Sirius and James seldom needed much persuasion when they were agitating each other into all kinds of shenanigans.

 _And this idea seems so stupid it’s hard to decide which one of them fabricated it,_ Remus evaluated as he watched James sweat while he was trying to come up with a false relationship problem. The Whomping Willow started moving few of its branches as they were getting closer to it.

 

“I can’t remember her birthday?”

Remus couldn’t help but to chuckle as he noticed how the sentence came out rather as a shy question than a firm statement. However, to Remus’ surprise James was able compose himself fairly quickly, gaining the confidence to his presence he lacked a moment ago.

“Yeah, that’s right, I can’t remember Lily’s birthday,” James said, looking victorious probably just because he had been able to come up with a lie. James let go of Remus’ wrist and fetched a long stick that was lying on the side of the path they were walking. Remus snorted, just to hide a giggle that was trying to escape from his throat.

“And this is your big emergency that is more important than studying for the final exams?” He asked James when he had regained control of his voice.

“Oh Remus it’s still two weeks away and besides, Sirius is right, you already know everything and so much more, you don’t need to read that hard,” James scoffed as he pressed the stick to the certain tuberculum of the tree. The branches stopped and the route the secret passage was open to them.

“You should live a little, Moony. It’s our last Spring in Hogwarts. We should enjoy,” James said cheerily before he vanished into the passageway. The way James had said it, sounding sincere and easygoing, made it clear to Remus that it was James’ own words, and that it wasn’t part of Sirius’ scheme.

 

James walked in front, lighting their way with his wand and Remus trailed him, still pondering James’ words. He was pleased about the compliments too. It was not that James and Sirius were bad at school themselves either. They just had a lot more confidence about themselves than him and Peter combined. Remus realized he was getting sidetracked. He jerked the thoughts away and cleared his throat before he said:

“Well given that it’s still nine months ahead, I probably should give you a warning more closer to the actual date then…”

“What are you going on about?”

James stopped and turned to look Remus with a puzzled expression on his face. In a second the confusion dissolved and he collected himself.

“Oh yeah Lily’s birthday. But I meant that I can’t remember her...eye color. I can’t r-remember anything. My memory sucks, you know.”

It was an odd thing to say, a very poor lie. Everybody knew James had a splendid memory. While it was true that he often wasn’t bothered with small details such as dates or times his visual memorization was exquisite. It was probably the reason why he was so brilliant on the quidditch field. Being able to remember and anticipate how other players were moving made him a better decision maker in the fast paced sport.

 

The familiar smell of the Shrieking Shack hit Remus’ nose as James opened the trapdoor of the hideout. Remus had spend more full moons than he cared to count and occasionally some other times too when they had needed some place to hang out or hide. Yet it didn’t feel like home or safe place to him. Remus pretty much dreaded the place. 

 

“Sounds like amnesia, Prongs. Is it only things related to Lily or can you remember my birthday and eye color?” Remus said as he climbed up to the Shack behind James, having hard time to hide his chuckles,

“Have you seen Madam Pomfrey for that? Didn’t you say a quaffle hit your head last week?”

“Huh? Oh that quaffle-incident. Now that wasn’t an actual hit but a near one, do you really think that these reflexes would lose to a sorry quaffle especially if it’s those loser Slytherins beating them towards me, oh no, you should know…”

In order to prevent himself from hearing a lecture on quidditch, Remus quickly changed the topic back to James and Lily.

“So what did you forget? And is Lily mad at you? And tell me already why did you bring me here? Certainly not because of Lily’s birthday.”

“Well, if I’m completely honest with you,” James started, turning towards Remus to give a sly smile.

 _Honesty, finally,_ Remus thought, answering to the smile with lifting his eyebrow in an interrogative manner.

“Lily isn’t mad at me - yet. But she probably will be after you tell her that I tricked you into here,” James said cunningly as he opened the door to the bedroom of the Shack. Remus rolled his eyes at James’ victorious face.

“You didn’t trick me, Prongs. I saw through you right from the start,” Remus snickered crossing his arms,

“Painfully clearly, I should add.”

James gave him a friendly but a strong push to force him to enter the bedroom.

“Sure you did,” he smiled as they entered.

 

Remus stepped into the bedroom. As he had been anticipating, Sirius was waiting for him. He was lounging on the bed in his robe, grinning like a maniac. He was twirling his wand between his fingers as he usually did when he was being bored. Remus had to appreciate Sirius’ patience for waiting him there all that time, as it had taken some time from James to fetch Remus from the Gryffindor common room and then persuade him into the Shack with the most thinnest excuses he had ever heard.

“Moony! I was so sure Prongs wouldn’t get you here,” he said laughing while he pocketed the wand and rose to sit on his knees the bed.

“Yes, he’s a terrible liar,” Remus nodded, judging from Sirius light tone that he wasn’t bearing any grudge.

“Hey, I’m still here!”

“Although you shouldn’t. Thank you, Prongs,” Sirius said ushering James out of the room with his hand gestures.

“I’ll get back to you later then,” James snickered, withdrawing from the room and closing the door behind him.

 

For a long moment neither one of them said anything. Remus glanced at Sirius. It was still a mystery to Remus, whether he had been dragged there for a reconciliation of their argument or a payback for not complying with Sirius' will. Sirius had taken his hair down and it was hanging down freely, falling on his shoulders like a black silky waterfall of some sort.

“I thought you wanted to go out to play,” Remus started as he leaned against the wall, trying to act all coolly while watching Sirius keenly,

“I don’t like this place.”

Remus realized that deep down inside of himself he was feeling agitated. It was impossible to exactly point out why, but he suspected the anticipation, the intensive studying and Sirius Black were all partly reasons of it.

“I wanted to go with you to play,” he said playfully.

“So you sent Prongs to lure me out and play with you?”

“Don’t be mad at Prongs. It was all my idea,” Sirius said, watching Remus keenly. The anxious challenging he had shown in the library was gone. Remus couldn’t quite place where he had gotten his new mood. He was still debating whether Sirius was trying to get back at him or willing to settle with him.

“I didn’t fall for that. Prongs is such a bad liar.”

"Indeed he is,” Sirius nodded,

“But you still came. You must really like me, Moony."

"I fucking adore you, you fucking prick," Remus whispered, letting his back slide down against the wall until he sat on the floor. He wrapped his hands around his knees, sitting there still. Another long silence took its place as they stared at each other.

 

“If I was to be mad at Prongs, I would do it for him not being able to say no to you,” Remus said, just to break the silence.

“No one can say no to me,” Sirius replied challenging, though having that mischievous grin playing on his lips and eyes. Remus knew what Sirius was after.

“I can. No, Sirius.”

And Remus just wasn’t going to give it to him.

“Oh don’t you dare to try to refuse me,” Sirius said, letting his grin widen like he had already won. He stepped slowly down from the bed descending to the floor to sit on the same level with Remus. Remus watched him, thinking he looked beautiful there, sitting cross-legged. Remus tightened his grip of his knees, like they were the protecting shield against the tempting vibes Sirius was so avidly sending at his direction. It was apparent that Sirius wanted to seduce Remus.

“No,” Remus challenged again.

Sirius started to stalk towards Moony on his fours.

“Come on Moony,” Sirius whispered softly as he approached Remus, “I know you want to.”

“No.”

Sirius was persistent as ever. He reached out to Remus and grabbed Remus’ knees and leaned in.

“Don’t be like that, Moony,” Sirius continued with a whispering voice, although there was no one to hear them. He slid his hands on top of Remus’ hands, guiding them slowly apart and away from the knees and Remus let him do it.

“No,” Remus insisted, feeling his heartbeat quicken.

“Yes,” Sirius said softly, slowly opening Remus’ knees, spreading his legs to the sides,

“You know you love a good fight, Moony.”

“No Sirius. _You_ love a fight,” Remus scoffed. Sirius moved his hands to the wall behind Remus’ back, one on each side of Remus’ head, and brought his face a bit too closer to Remus’ than it was appropriate. He leaned heavily between Remus’ spread legs so that Remus was anticipating Sirius’ abdomen press against his crotch at any second. But Sirius halted, and smiling he retorted:

“I’m not a fighter, I’m a lover, Moony.”

 

Remus inhaled deeply. Sirius was being nice, charming and seductive. The Shack was all theirs and they had plenty of time before dinner. Everything was just perfect. But Remus felt irritated. Sirius leaned more closer and Remus couldn’t help but to answer to the gesture, to lean against his boyfriend’s wanting lips. He surrendered to the kiss, letting Sirius’ lips against his. He parted his lips and let his tongue push pass Sirius’ lips to meet his. As they detached from each other Remus let out an agitated grunt and he leaned backward against the wall to put some distance between them. Sirius didn’t seem to understand the hint.

“Back off, Pads. This really isn’t the way we solve things,” Remus said, pushing Sirius further.


	5. Keep to Each Other

Moving under their duvet, Remus finds Sirius’ soft cock. He lets his lips brush it lightly before he takes it into the wetness of his mouth. He hears Sirius’ moan through the duvet as he feels the cock stiffening in his mouth. He twirls his tongue around the shaft, playfully, before he carefully takes the whole length in his mouth, then slowly unsheathing it. Just when his lips reach to the tip he senses Sirius’ hands around the back of his head, grabbing him through the duvet.

“Don’t stop there,” he hears Sirius gasp as he feels him gently push him back towards the base of his shaft. Remus yields gladly to his lovers’ request, taking the whole cock in his mouth again. Now Sirius doesn’t let him rise above the midway but keeps his head in a demanding grip. Remus smiles to himself as he adjusts his rhythm into a quicker pace, anticipating it is exactly what his beloved is in the need of to get a delightful wake-up to his taste.

 

Suddenly the hands vanish from his head and soon Remus feels them pulling him from his shoulders. He lets the cock out of his mouth and emerges under the duvet to see disheveled Sirius, his eyes burning with eager lust. The drowsiness is gone from his presence and it makes Remus smile victoriously. His waking up tactics are successful. 

“I can’t take it anymore,” Sirius groans not caring about his lover’s gloaty expression.

“Oh my, I hope I didn’t accidentally wake you up from your  _ beauty sleeps, _ ” Remus chuckles, caressing Sirius’ chest and collarbone with his hands. He lets his smile widen as he whirls them around in a split second, surprising unexpecting Sirius. Now Remus is lying on his back and Sirius ends up on top of him, his gorgeous hair draping Remus’ view. 

“I want you inside me,” Remus whispers in his ear. It is his turn to be demanding.

“Oh fuck yes please,” Sirius groans, and like to emphasize his words he plants few heated kisses on Remus’ lips.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I meant,” Remus says a bit of tease in his voice, which makes Sirius smile shortly before continues to kiss him passionately on his mouth. At that moment Remus feels Sirius’ finger massage his entrance. Sirius breaks the kiss and lifts himself a bit, allowing to Remus more space under him. But his finger never leaves his opening. Remus relaxes his muscles and let’s his boyfriend do the preparation. For a brief moment the lube feels cool against his skin. The finger keeps on massaging him, until Remus feels Sirius’ pressing it slowly inside him. Remus can’t help the quiet moan that forces itself out of his throat as Sirius starts moving his finger inside him. 

 

“I’m ready,” Remus says after he has gotten used to the finger, urging his boyfriend to proceed. He feels Sirius withdrawing his finger and soon his hard cock probing his entrance. Carefully Sirius pushes his length inside him, Remus feeling filled by his lover. Remus wraps his arms around Sirius, pulling him close to his body, enjoying the feeling on his own hard cock rubbing against Sirius. He lets his hands wander around in Sirius back, fiddling his shoulder blades and caressing his spine. Sirius begins fucking him deeply and slowly, but it never lasts long, him being so impatient. Soon the thrusts turn shorter and the pace grows quicker, and he’s unable to keep the eye contact as his eyes shut and his head lolls against Remus’ neck. Remus shakes his shoulders gently as he whispers:

“Slow down, Pads.”

 

Sirius lifts his head and upper body, leaning on his extended hands as he looks at Remus with a somewhat disbelieving expression on his face. But he submits, coming to a complete stop before he starts moving his hips again, starting to roll them slowly and thrusting deeply inside Remus.

“Good boy,” Remus snickers, pulling Sirius’ chest against his own. He enjoys the easy-paced penetration, the slow rhythm and the state of nearing insanity the tranquil rhythm has driven Sirius.

“Moony, I won’t last…” Remus hears Sirius’ pant with muffled voice against his chest. 

“Shh, my darling,” Remus hushes, wrapping his legs around Sirius’ thighs, immobilising him almost completely,

“You’re not coming until I say so,” he snickers as Sirius tries to move his hips as much as he can in the pressure of Remus’ legs.

“Moony, let me come,” Sirius begs, immediately understanding the name of the game.

“Mooooonyyy I want to come...inside you, now and --” he pants but Remus cuts him off with a passionate kiss. As they kiss he unwraps his legs leaving Sirius free. Sirius breaks the kiss and looks interrogatively at Remus, suspending his pelvis like he couldn’t trust his self-control without Remus restricting his movements. Remus gives a small smile and a nod to Sirius before he plants a soft kiss on his lips.

“You are free do what you want to me, my love.”

Sirius hastens his tempo and after few thrusts he comes shakingly into Remus. Remus tightens his hold around him, like he is trying to pull Sirius more closer to himself. They keep on holding each other.


	6. You Don't Know How Beautiful You Are

Remus fought the urge to pull Sirius up from the floor and throw him on the bed and climb after him. The air in the Shrieking Shack felt suddenly very stifling and very heavy. Sirius was sitting on the dusty floor across Remus, on his knees, grinning like the shove Remus had given earlier had just made him more eager. Remus was sitting stiff, his knees against his chest and he noticed he was holding his breath. He exhaled audible, trying to relax. He let his back rest against the wall behind him as he straightened his feet, feeling thankful he had something to put between him and Sirius before things would heat up. He was still feeling very determined to reject Sirius’ seducing attempts.

 

“Moony...don’t be like that,” Sirius teased like he was reading his lovers’ mind,

“I’m sorry I was such a dick earlier. I shouldn’t have been,” he added with more solemn tone. He placed his fingers on Remus’ ankle, caressing them lightly. Remus tried to shake the hand away crossing his ankles with pretended nonchalant, but the persistent hand followed.

“I can see there’s something in your mind, isn’t it…” Sirius continued, letting his index finger slip under Remus’  trouser leg,

“That something is probably me, isn’t it?”

The touch felt like electricity against Remus’ bare skin.

“Oh Sirius…” Remus started, not having any idea how to end the sentence. Of course Sirius was right, there was nothing more in his brain than Sirius at the moment. Remus realized he was craving for more touching and he wondered why he was being such a stubborn with Sirius today. His pondering was interrupted before it had properly began as it took no longer from Sirius to remind Remus what an idiot Sirius had been the whole day.

“Or don’t tell me it’s those boring study books you’re thinking? I actually suggested James he should transfigure me into a book so I could finally end up into your lap.”

 

Remus’ eyes narrowed and in a second he had gotten on his knees. He lunged towards Sirius, forcing him to lie down on the gritty floor on his back. The sudden quick movement made the dust float and it stang Remus’ eyes, but he didn’t care as he continued to wrestle the other one, grabbing his wrists to pin them down, forcing Sirius to submit under his weight. 

“I really, really don’t have the patience for this anymore, Pads,” he said as he brought his face next to Sirius’ in order to intimidate him, but the erotic friction the wrestling had caused between them was nearly tangible.

“Uh, I like it when you’re rough with me,” Sirius chuckled licking his lips and eyeing him with a look that seemed to demand Remus to take him immediately.

“Pads, we’re not going to do it,” Remus insisted snapping, but for some reason he ended up accompanying his words with a brisk push from his hips, making his own soft cock to meet Sirius’ hardened one through their robes. The good part was, that Sirius was finally unable to produce any witty answers, settling to some unintelligent growling. The unfortunate part was that at this point Remus acknowledged his game was lost and he started to feel his own cock grow stiffer.

 

Silence fell into the dusty room and as Remus listened Sirius breath, he noticed he himself was yet again holding his own breath. They kept their intense eye contact, lying there, Remus on top of Sirius, Sirius firmly pinned under Remus. Remus let his breath out slowly, and Sirius started to roll his hips against Remus’, and Remus let him, submitting finally to the burning want he had inside of him despite all the resistance he had tried to put on. Remus buried his face into Sirius’ neck, planting wet, eager kisses along his neck. He heard Sirius’ smug chuckles, and provoked by the sounds he nibbed Sirius’ neck. It made Sirius shudder and the chuckling came to an end. Remus lifted his head and searched Sirius’ gaze before he reached and grabbed his hair. 

“Enjoying much?” He asked, keeping the firm grip in Sirius’ hair. Sirius nodded. Remus tightened his grip.

“Enjoying  _ too  _ much?”

Sirius snickered sounding a bit nervous, probably anticipating the action that was about to happen. Still holding his hair, Remus reached with his other hand to caress Sirius’ cheek. It made Sirius’ sly cast melt into a cuddly composition. Sirius closed his eyes and pressed against Remus’ hand. Suddenly he opened his gray eyes, and Remus was able to detect the lust driven mood showing in his eyes. 

“Can’t you be…more rough with me?”

The question came out as a desperate plea. Sirius looked like the words just escaped from his lips without a permission. Remus couldn’t help but smile sweetly at Sirius. He tugged Sirius’ hair before releasing his grip. He backed and rose on his feet.

“Undress,” he said softly, accompanying his words with a keen stare. Sirius sat on floor as he answered shyly. 

“I prefer when you rip my clothes from me.”

 

_ Ah, my sweet sweet Padfoot _ , Remus thought watching Sirius on his knees submitting to him. A faint blush had arisen to his cheeks, and he was staring at the floor in front of him, avoiding Remus’ eyes, perfecting his total surrender to his boyfriend. 

“You have no idea how beautiful you are,” Remus whispered huskily before he grabbed him from the front of his robe and pulled him on his feet. The robe was easily dismantled as Sirius had opened it already. Underneath the robe was a tidy dress shirt. Remus ripped the buttons open, chuckling in his mind to the image of Sirius using  _ repario _ on them later while savoring the memories of their session together.

“Moony, I fucking love you,” Sirius said hastily, his eyes still looking down. Remus took his chin between his fingers and forced him to lift his head up.

“I know,” Remus replied cheekily which made Sirius smile shortly. 

 

Hungrily Remus kissed Sirius’ bare chest letting his hands wander around his exposed upper body. His skin was impeccable, perfect porcelain skin with no marks or scars in it. Quite the contrary than Remus. 

“Aren’t you gonna undress?” Sirius croaked. Remus shook his head, keeping his hands wandering around Sirius’ body.

“Not yet,” he replied, starting to undo Sirius’ jeans.

 

He liked the arrangement. Him being fully dressed while the other one was being undressed, soon to be naked. It underlined that he was in charge. Remus jerked the jeans and boxers down, letting them drop into Sirius’ ankles, exposing his perfect butt and beautiful, hard dick. Remus ran his hand from Sirius’ midsection down to his buttocks, cupping the other one and giving it a squeeze. Sirius was slender and elegant and his skin was smooth. Most days it felt to Remus like a some sort of crime that he, a hideous werewolf, were allowed to hold something so beautiful and flawless in his hands. 

“It would be so much easier to fuck with you if you weren’t wearing so many clothes,” Sirius urged impatiently, which made Remus snicker in his mind.

“Giving some lip?” Remus asked, giving another, more forceful squeeze in his butt. It made Sirius yelp out loud, but Remus wasn’t letting it to bother. He continued squeezing, altering the buttocks. Finally Sirius caved in, reaching his arms around Remus shoulders, hugging him tightly. Remus changed into a soothing patting motion, waiting for Sirius’ breathe to even. 

“Pads,” he whispered softly against his ear,

“You okay?”

Sirius didn’t say anything but he nodded against Remus’ shoulder. 

“Good boy,” Remus said before nibbing lightly his earlobe.

 

Remus stepped back, tossed his robe aside and started to unbuckle his own jeans. He let his trousers drop in his ankles not caring to take them completely off as he invited Sirius to step closer.

“Kneel.”

Sirius kneeled before Remus and greeted the dick that was very familiar to him with sweet kisses around the shaft. He took the head inside of his mouth, lifting his eyes to meet Remus. Remus couldn’t help but to smile down to his lover, enjoying the sensation of being inside of his mouth.

“You are brilliant,” he said caressing Sirius’ cheek and giving a few petting strokes in his hair.  Then he wrapped his hand around Sirius’ hair and started to steer his pace. Sirius closed his eyes, giving into to the pleasure. Remus knew Sirius loved to be handled by his beautiful, silky hair. It was exciting for Remus too. Watching Sirius everyday carrying his hair like it was a crown of some sort, others complementing it while only Remus and his boyfriend knew what kind of instrument of pleasure it also was. 

 

Sirius moaned around Remus’ shaft as Remus moved him back and forth along his shaft. He stilled Sirius and started rhythmically pump his hips against Sirius mouth.

“Oh Merlin you are so hot down there, I love fucking your face,” Remus grunted. It made Sirius open his eyes again. There was something especially hot in his eyes today, but Remus couldn’t quite spot what it was. Maybe it was the contentment and calmness after the storm that showed in his expressions. Not that it really mattered to Remus, he knew he would stand beside Sirius both in serenity and in storm.

 

“As much as I would love to come into your mouth we are not ready yet,” Remus explained panting as he withdrew himself out of Sirius’ mouth, releasing the grip of his hair. 

“Come,” he ushered taking Sirius’ hand in his and helping him up from the floor. He led Sirius to the wall, telling him to steady himself to it.

“What’s this Moony?” Sirius asked, sounding both curious and the typical, impatient brat he was.

“It will become clear to you,” Remus assured, having some humour in his tone. He twirled Sirius around and pushed towards the wall, forcing Sirius to lean with his hands against the wall.

“Perfect. Stay there.”

 

Remus lowered himself on his knees. Sirius’ tight, flawless ass was right there in front of his eyes. He started to kiss each buttock in turn. He took a grip of his cock, but didn’t move the hand. As he anticipated, Sirius was too eager to get the release and he started to move his hips against his fist.

“Did I allow you to move?”

“You actually didn’t forbid -- ouch!”

Sirius protest was cut of as Remus bit Sirius other buttock. 

“Don’t you even think about trying that attitude with me,” Remus chuckled, giving another, smaller bite to the same sore spot. Sirius shuddered, but kept his mouth shut.

“Such a good boy, Pads. Fast learner, aren’t you.”

 

Remus got engrossed with the beautiful butt again. With his free hand he spread gently Sirius' buttocks giving a slow lick along his cleft. He noticed Sirius was shuddering again, but it was only some sighing and muffled noises coming out of him. Remus couldn’t be more proud of him.

He gave few more big licks, starting from the bottom of the cleft and ending up. He then released his grip and instructed Sirius to spread his leg wider. As he did what was asked, Remus spread the buttocks more wider and concentrated on his hole, letting his tongue twirl on it for a good moment, before he started to gently but firmly pushing his tongue in. Sirius was moaning and cursing as Remus fucked his ass with his tongue. He felt the pressure grow in his own cock so much that it was hard to concentrate. He withdrew his tongue and released the grip on the buttock and gave few hasty strokes to his own cock. 

“I need to have you right now,” Remus grunted, stroking lazily Sirius’ cock and looking up to Sirius. Sirius peeked over his shoulder and grinned. He loved being the center of Remus’ lust.

“Then you must take me,” Sirius cooed. 

 

Remus straightened up and pushed Sirius flat against the bedroom wall. Sirius grinned wildly, obviously enjoying his position being pinned against the wall by his horny boyfriend.

“You’ll notice that’s exactly what I’m going to do,” Remus said right in Sirius’ ear, starting to probe his entrance. The quick spell of lubrication came from him without his wand. Slowly he inserted his finger inside Sirius’ opening. He enjoyed the eagerness as Sirius pushed back against his finger. Remus inserted his cock in his opening and slowly started to bring himself in to his lover, listening to Sirius’ needy whimpers as he adjusted to the big cock in his tight ass.

“You okay love?” Remus asked brushing some hair out of Sirius’ forehead. Sirius nodded, accompanying it with brisk push against his shaft.

“Okay okay, let’s go then,” Remus chuckled, starting to slowly move inside him. He glued his chest against Sirius’ bare back and rested his chin on his shoulder. He lifted his other hand on top of Sirius hand that was holding the wall for support. The other hand stayed at his hip, his fingers digging into his flesh as Remus tried to get as close as possible to his boyfriend. Remus let his hips roll in a smooth pace, letting out sighs of pleasure. Sirius always felt so good. He knew he was about to come. He started to quicken his pace. It was hard for Sirius to try to follow anymore. 

“I fucking love you too,” Remus gasped as he felt his load erupt inside of Sirius. 

 

“I fucking love you too,” Remus repeated after he had caught his breath and withdrew his cock out of Sirius.

“And I love you fucking me,” Sirius grinned, turning around and stroking himself. Remus interrupted him and took a hold of Sirius’ cock. Remus kicked his jeans off that had been still hanging on his ankles, and started to lead him towards the bed. He seated himself on the edge of the bed and stilled Sirius standing in front of him and carefully started to caress his dick. He conjured plenty of lube and let his hand slide up and down the slick shaft. He kept his eyes on Sirius’ beautiful member. He lifted his eyes to see Sirius’ pleased expression, as he was enjoying his lover’s handling his eyes shut.

“No,” Remus said softly,

“I want you to look at me when you come.”

With great difficulty Sirius opened his eyes to look at Remus. Remus kept the eye contact as he started to pump his boyfriend’s cock more quickly. It was written all over Sirius face that he was nearing his coming.

“You are so beautiful,” Remus gasped as Sirius’ eyes widened and then shut closed as he erupted in his lovers hands.

“And you’re just so perfect, in every fucking way,” Sirius answered after he had composed himself, reaching down for a kiss.

“Even when I’m buried nose deep in the books?” Remus asked as their lips parted. Sirius gave him a short smile and a push.

“Even then, Moony.”


	7. Do What You Want

The Gryffindor dorm is still asleep except for the two lovers. Sirius eases his weight off from Remus and settles next to him, on his side, supporting his head with his hand. Remus’ green eyes follow his gray stare. 

“That was intense,” Remus starts smiling,

“What should I do with you, Pads?”

“You should do what you want,” he answers, darting his other hand down to Remus’ groin and enclosing his erection in his fist. Instinctively Remus pushes his hips against it.  

“I want to do good to you,” Remus answers softly, brushing Sirius’ cheek with his hand.

“You do,” Sirius says. He leaves Remus’ manhood and takes Remus’ hand in his, bringing it to his lips. He plants slow, soft kisses at his palm. Gentle, loving...needing. Remus grins at his lover. Even in these small elegant gestures there were some demands hidden.

 

Remus throws the duvet aside and parts his hand from Sirius’ hand. He conjures some lube and starts to prep his shaft, spreading the lubrication on him with big, slow strokes. He is enjoying Sirius’ keen eyes staring at his manhood. He rises to sit and taps his thigh, inviting Sirius with the gesture on his lap. Sirius crawls on Remus, straddling him. Remus wraps his arms around Sirius and gives his buttock a forceful squeeze, making Sirius yelp out loud. Grinning Remus spreads the lubrication on Sirius opening while Sirius figures out what is to come.

“You want me to sit on you?”

“Yes, Padfoot,” Remus answers shortly, thrusting his slick finger inside Sirius. A moan of pleasure escapes from Sirius’ lips as Remus moves his finger inside his tight hole.

“Good boy,” Remus whispers in Sirius’ ear,

“I’ll put another one in.”

Sirius gives a small nod and Remus pulls the finger out of him, just to return with two fingers. Slowly the sphincter gives in and Sirius shudders as the fingers glide inside him. 

Remus’ own cock is so hard it’s already aching. He pulls his fingers out of Sirius giving few strokes to himself while he searches Sirius’ eyes.

“Are you ready?” He asks. Sirius gives him another nod, smiling at him.

 

Remus grabs Sirius from his bony hips and Sirius lifts himself a bit, allowing Remus to position his shaft under him. Slowly Sirius lowers himself on his cock, letting it inside him inch by inch. Now it’s Remus who makes all the small involuntary noises, gasps and sighs and grunts as the hole of his lover encloses his shaft with it’s sweet tightness. Once the whole length is inside, Sirius starts to pump but Remus ceases his movements. It’s his turn to decide the pace. The pace Remus prefers is slow with long, deep thrusts.

 

Remus squeezes Sirius hips before he moves his hands to his buttocks, grabbing a good fistful of flesh in both of his hands.

“Slow, Pads,” he grunts, steering the pace of Sirius with pushing and pulling his ass. Sirius rises until the cock nearly comes out, but Remus stops his movement and makes him come back down, and his cock sinks deep inside him.

“Oh fuck Remus,” Sirius moans,

“You feel so good.”

Remus smiles at the notion, letting Sirius up on his shaft again before driving him back down. He notices Sirius’ cock is getting hard again.

“Hard again already?” He asks, admiration in his voice. Sirius doesn’t answer, but gives him a sly glance.

 

He pushes Sirius on his back, he himself staying on his knees. He lifts Sirius’ feet over his shoulder and starts quicker pace, making his thrust still long and deep

“Touch yourself, Sirius,” Remus urges, his green eyes watching keenly as Sirius grabs his own shaft and starts to fondle it. Finally Remus can’t hold himself anymore and he thrusts the final time, burying his seeds deep inside of Sirius. Remus stills, pulsating his eruption inside him Sirius starts feverishly stroke himself. Remus puts his hand over Sirius hands, and grabs his balls with the other one while letting his own softened member out of Sirius. He leans and kisses the tip of the cock, taking it inside of his mouth until his lips meet Sirius’ hand. Soon he tastes Sirius’ seed in his mouth. 

 

Remus plants a couple of gentle kisses to the softening cock before he proceeds to kiss Sirius’ abdomen, slowly rising up to chest and neck, finally reaching to his lips. Sirius answers to the kiss passionately. As they detach, Remus rests his head next to Sirius, watching his disheveled beauty in the breaking daylight.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no! Let's hope Peter and Sirius didn't stay in bad terms but patched things up offscreen. 
> 
> As nearly always, this time too I did find some inspiration from good songs. I've taken the odd numbered chapter names and mood from Charlie Cunningham's Permanent Way ([Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/04BGOF5G8ztSjRkhhM0SmE?si=pGXocfqQRDS1r9uAZ1Z6HQ)) and the even numbered chapters are inspired by Eels' You Are the Shining Light ([Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/2ExrgjlmbaJ0IrnoY3uwAA?si=wckBUdbyTzGZrzUpw8BjWQ)).


End file.
